Rain
by SafirelV
Summary: They'd been fighting again. Something stupid, Artemis didn't even remember anymore. But it'd been three days and she'd stayed holed up in her room the whole time watching cheesy old movies, ignoring the constant ringing of her phone. Spitfire. One-shot.


**Rain**

They'd been fighting again. Something stupid, Artemis didn't even remember anymore. But it'd been three days and she'd stayed holed up in her room the whole time watching cheesy old movies, ignoring the constant ringing of her phone.

Her mom occasionally brought in ice cream- chocolate chip cookie dough, but Artemis always ate the cookie dough first. Her mom didn't talk about _him_, she knew they were fighting and that Artemis wouldn't want to say anything about it either. She didn't like recalling their fights because she always ended up laughing psychotically since she hated crying and always saw some stupid irony in their fights, comparing them to the times she heard her parents yelling and slamming doors. Those were the days she'd curl up under her blankets and swear to herself she'd never fall in love, never worry about the hurt and the pain that came with it. Because in the end her father always left.

A laugh track played on the TV before everything turned to static. Thunder cracked close by as rain suddenly started pounding on her window.

Artemis got out of bed to turn off the TV, staring out the window at the gray clouds blanketing the sky and the dull shine of the rain against the window. The bathroom lights flickered and she shut them off, content to wrap herself in the blanket and watch the rain pour as she drowned in her misery in the dark room.

She drifted off, lost in thought about each memory of him, wondering why she did this to herself. She felt a strange pleasure in this state of depression.

_I'm such a masochist._

A sudden _plink _snapped Artemis out of her daydreaming. She loosened her grip on the blankets around her and examined the window. Was it hailing?

Another _plink_ sounded as a tiny pebble hit the window, falling off with the rain.

Artemis reluctantly got out of bed to peer outside. The heavy rain obscured a figure staring up towards her. She hesitated before opening up the window. Rain found its way in, leaving droplets on the bedside table.

She poked her head outside, not caring that her hair was getting completely soaked, or that she felt cold droplets hitting every inch of her face.

The figure turned into a smear of red hair on top of a boy wearing a lopsided grin at seeing her. She grimaced, although she was surprised to see him there. He almost made her smile, like a bright splash of color against the dreary black and white setting.

He shouted something, but his voice was lost by the crying of the rain. Artemis rolled her eyes and shut the window, heading towards the bathroom for a towel to dry off. He was the last person she wanted to see.

She wrung the water out of her hair and wiped down the puddle that had formed on the night stand, glancing out to see if he had left yet. But he was still there.

Artemis suddenly felt horrible. She didn't even remember why she was mad, and here he was, standing in the rain and waiting for her. It was so cliché, but it was… sweet.

She sighed, running out of her room and down the stairs, out the front door of the apartment complex. His green eyes immediately lit up at the sight of her. He held out a bouquet of drenched red roses, crushed by the rain. But she took them and their hands brushed. She'd forgotten the feel of his touch, and suddenly she wasn't angry anymore.

The rain poured around them as he pulled her into an embrace- two completely soaked teenagers standing in the rain on the sidewalk.

Thunder clapped loudly around them as lightning struck, lighting up the sky with its intensely bright glow.

"I love you," Wally said quietly.

"I love you too," Artemis replied, pulling him into a kiss. She felt her heart pound with the thunder, her emotions heighten with each strike of lightning. She let herself get lost in the kiss.

They finally pulled apart and headed back inside and up the stairs. They snuggled up on the couch, watching the flames of the fire burning hotly in the fireplace. Wrapped in blankets and drinking hot chocolate together as the rain pounded against the window, Artemis knew this was different. He was too stubborn to leave.

* * *

(A/N:) So I decided to write another Spitfire oneshot one day while listening to Taylor Swift music! She likes to sing about rain a lot :P Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this! Tell me what you thought in a review :) I love to hear from you guys 3

Love, Safire


End file.
